


IN THE SPACE BETWEEN HEARTBEATS

by SpontaneouslyAWOL



Series: A Compilation of Short Stories [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpontaneouslyAWOL/pseuds/SpontaneouslyAWOL
Summary: four things you know, and one you do not.





	IN THE SPACE BETWEEN HEARTBEATS

things you saw:  
• blood beading around wooden splinters  
• melted candles  
• the night sky reflected in a bowl of water  
• piles of feathers, shafts snapped  
• the glint of sunlight on moving water

 

 

things you heard:  
• voices raised in anger (or fear)  
• the slow shift of logs in the fire, charcoal against charcoal, ash flaking off  
• leather scraping over uneven stone  
• the stiff rustle of feathers  
• glass shattering outwards towards the sea

 

 

things you felt:  
• muscles burning with effort  
• the terror of discovery, strangling your airways, shackling your ankles  
• salt stinging your eyes  
• a dream strapped to your arms and your back, heavy and hopeful  
• the wind against your cheeks, sharp and biting

 

 

things you remember:  
• fear haunting your footsteps like a ghost, ever-present, ever-cold  
• sunlight on cave-paled skin, warm and painful and achingly beautiful  
• your father's voice  
• laughing without care, bright and rusty  
• liberation

 

 

things you do not remember:  
• whether you survived the fall

**Author's Note:**

> it's half past midnight but i always have time for my boi
> 
> (i do not have time for character studies or interpretive discourse)


End file.
